De mí para ti
by GuzCuz
Summary: Rainbow Dash inicia su primer año de preparatoria, pero habra muchas experiencias nuevas en su viaje, ademas de que tendra enfrentar al pasado. Soarindash. Humanizados. Universo Alterno.
1. Un nuevo año

**Hola, mi primer fic en el fandom de MLP, ya que llevo un rato que no escribo nada, espero perdonen alguno que otro error ortográfico, los corregiré eventualmente. ¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

_**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hasbro y DHX. Hago este fanfic sin ningún lucro.**_

….

En una habitación de muchos colores, resaltados por los rayos del sol mañanero que entraban por la ventana, se escuchó el timbrar de un despertador que estaba en un estante. Al lado del estante se encontraba una cama y sobre esta una forma cubierta por sabanas se movía, una pequeña mano salió y apago el despertador. La mano se volvió a meter entre las sabanas. Todo volvió a ser silencio por unos momentos.

¡PUM!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de una patada, y entro un hombre de cabello de muchos colores con un poco de barba de varios días sin afeitar. Con un sartén en la mano y un cucharon en la otra, empezó a tocarlos como si de un tambor se tratara.

-¡Oh Rainbow, hija mía!- Exclamo con gran felicidad -¡Despierta, el sol ya salió y hoy empieza tu primer año de preparatoria! -

Las sabanas se movieron un poco, pero solo se escuchó un gruñido, como si de un gato se tratara.

-Oh, ya veo Rainbow, quieres un beso de buenos días ¡con gusto te lo daré!- dijo el hombre acercándose a la cama.

Más rápido que una bala, las sabanas fueron arrojadas y un pie fue estampado en la cara del hombre, tirándolo al piso.

En medio de la habitación, se encontraba la responsable de tal acción, una chica de baja estatura, ojos purpura, y de cabello de colores igual que el hombre que ahora yacía inerte en el piso, vestía una piyama celeste con dibujos de nubes en ella.

-¡¿Ni siquiera en la mañana puedes dejarme en paz viejo?!- exclamo mirando al hombre que se levantaba sosteniendo su nariz con una mano y levantando el pulgar con la otra en signo de aprobación.

-Te he enseñado bien hija mía- dijo débilmente.

La chica lo tomo por la camisa y lo arrojo por la puerta, -¡Fuera de mi habitación!- exclamo mientras cerraba la puerta. Al otro lado se escuchó como el hombre se ponía de pie.

-¡Bien, pero no tardes Rainbow, que ya tengo el desayuno listo!- exclamo mientras se alejaba del cuarto de la chica.

La chica de nombre Rainbow Dash, suspiro y después se estiro un poco para despertar su cuerpo. Se dirigió a su baño donde entro y se ducho rápidamente, cepillo sus dientes y salió. Saco su nuevo uniforme, una falda gris, camisa de botones blanca y un chaleco azul. Seco su pelo y miro el reloj, solo 12 minutos habían pasado. Sonrió para sí misma, un nuevo record. Pero claro ella era Rainbow Dash más rápida que el viento y la luz, número uno en todo el mundo.

Salió de su habitación, y camino a la cocina donde fue recibida por su padre listo con un montón de platillos, incluyendo, huevos fritos, jamón, cereal, panqueques y pan tostado.

-Vamos hija come, una chica fuerte debe comer sano.- exclamo Rainbow Streak, el padre de Dash.

-No podría acabarme esto yo sola papa, ¿para que hiciste tanto?- dijo mientras solo tomaba una pera de un plato que contenía varias frutas.

-¡Tonterías! La clave para el éxito es un estómago lleno, eso es lo que los ganadores siempre dicen- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Solo tu dices eso…- menciono su hija mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-¡Dash, espera! ¿Ya te vas?-

-Si le prometí a Fluttershy que iríamos juntas- dijo mientras tomaba su mochila y abría la puerta, la verdad es que mas quería irse antes de que su padre se ofreciera a llevarla y causara una escena en la escuela.

-Espera antes de irte voltea- escucho la voz de su padre y volteo, pero fue cegada por un flash, seguido por varios mas.

Su padre le tomaba fotos de diferentes lados.

-¡¿Ahora que rayos haces viejo?!- exclamo molesta.

-Solo quiero un recuerdo de este día hija- saco una foto de su bolsillo, era una mujer muy parecida a Dash solo que rubia. – ¡Mira mi amada Firefly, nuestra querida hija ya es una estudiante de preparatoria!-

Dash se tornó roja de ira y vergüenza -¡Actúa como un padre normal por una vez!- grito mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigía a las escaleras para bajar del complejo de apartamentos en el que vivía con su padre. Si, podía tomar el elevador pero ella siempre prefería hacer ejercicio.

Bajo y salió a la calle donde se dirigió a la parada de autobús mientras veía pasar a la gente dirigiéndose a sus empleos o propias escuelas. El sol brillaba y el cielo era azul.

-_Hoy va a ser un día genial_- pensó Dash.

Cuando llego a la parada de autobús vio a varios chicos y chicas pero no a su amiga Fluttershy, pero cuando se fijó en los arbustos detrás de la parada pudo reconocer un mechón de pelo rosa. Suspiro al reconocer a su asustadiza amiga, pero una sonrisa perversa se formo en su cara al reconocer el tiempo perfecto para una broma.

Se acerco con mucho cuidado y si, en efecto detrás de los arbustos estaba su tímida amiga Fluttershy, escondida para evitar hablar con alguien. Con pasos sigilosos avanzo hasta estar directamente detrás de ella y toco su brazo –Hola Fluttershy- dijo.

Fluttershy pego un grito y salto hacia los arbustos intentando meterse en ellos. Dash empezó a reírse, hasta el punto de caer de rodillas. Al escuchar la risa, Fluttershy asomo su cabeza por los arbustos y soltó un suspiro de alivio, salió limpiando su uniforme y quitando una pequeña lagrima que casi salía por su ojo.

-Dash… eso no-no fue muy amable Dash…- dijo en tono apenas audible. Fluttershy era una chica de cabello rosa, ojos azules claros, y un poco más alta que Dash, era poseedora de gran belleza. Pero era una chica extremadamente tímida, por lo cual siempre trataba de estar lo más apartada de los demás. Se hizo amiga de Dash cuando la defendió de unas niñas molestas que la trataban de agredir hace 5 años.

-Lo siento Fluttershy, pero ya me conoces no puedo evitarlo- contesto Dash ya calmada de su ataque de risa –En serio lo lamento Fluttershy, no lo volveré a hacer- le dijo sinceramente.

Fluttershy conocía a su mejor amiga Dash, y ya sabía que le gustaba jugar bromas a los demás pero nunca lo hacía enserio.

-D-de acuerdo Dash…-

-¿Llevas esperando mucho tiempo?- pregunto Dash. – Lamento si tarde mucho, pero ya conoces a mi padre- dijo algo molesta.

Fluttershy sonrió, claro que conocía al padre de Dash, por muy… excéntrico que fuera, es un hombre de gran corazón que ama mucho a su hija, aunque a veces lo expresaba de maneras muy locas.

-No, acabo de llegar hace unos minutos- le respondió la pelirosa.

El autobús llego y ambas lo abordaron y sentaron juntas. Dash se sentó junto a la ventana y miraba el paisaje.

-Gracias de nuevo por tomar el autobús conmigo Dash, se que preferirías ir en tu bicicleta- dijo Fluttershy lo suficientemente alto para que su amiga la escuchara por encima del ruido que los demás chicos hacían.

Dash la volteo a ver –Tranquila, Flutters, no te abandonaría sabiendo que te aterra subir sola al autobús- le dijo Dash con una sonrisa.

Fluttershy le regreso la sonrisa, pero pensó, -S_i tan solo no fuera tan cobarde, no dependería de ti todo el tiempo…_-

-En serio no es nada Fluttershy- le aseguro Dash, adivinando lo que pensaba su amiga pelirosa, asi que decidió cambiar el tema

-Oye, ¿crees que nos toque las mismas clases a todas juntas?- pregunto.

-No lo creo Dash, es muy improbable que las seis tengamos el mismo horario…-

Por las seis se refería a sus otras mejores amigas, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack y Twilight Sparkle. Todas se conocieron en la secundaria y eran inseparables desde entonces. Hacían todo juntas, y aunque eran muy diferentes de cada una, eso era lo que hacía todo más divertido.

La amante de la moda pero generosa, Rarity. La alocada y divertida Pinkie Pie. La honesta y simple Applejack. Y la estudiosa e inteligente Twilight. Ellas si que eran todo un grupo.

-¿Si eso pensé, pero de todas maneras no duele tener esperanza verdad?- dijo, aunque si lo decía en serio, pues Dash solo quería estar con sus amigas, esperaba estar en la misma clase que Fluttershy o Twilight, para que le pasaran respuestas. Dash era una campeona en deportes… pero en lo demás no era muy brillante, pero no porque fuera tonta, sino que nunca prestaba atención al estar pensando en las medallas y trofeos que ganaría.

-Si, la verdad me aterra estar sola…- Fluttershy dijo mas para ella que para Dash.

La conversación siguió hasta que la escuela estuvo a la vista. El instituto Starswirl, conformado por varios edificios y un gran campo para deportes era escuela muy respetada, por sus logros académicos y extracurriculares.

Cuando Dash vio el campo, casi se le agua la boca al imaginarse todos los deportes que haría ahí.

Cuando el autobús se detuvo Dash quería salir corriendo, pero espero por Fluttershy, y salieron despacio.

Muchos estudiantes estaban en la calle de enfrente esperando a sus amigos, o simplemente esperando el timbre. Dash y Fluttershy caminaron a la entrada y reconocieron a tres de sus amigas.

-¡Chicas!- grito Dash, mientras que ella y Fluttershy se acercaban al grupo que estaba por los casilleros.

Tres cabezas voltearon al reconocer la voz.

Dash y Fluttershy fueron recibidas por un abrazo aplastante.

-¡Oh por dios Dash y Fluttershy ya están aquí! ¡Es genial volverlas a ver, siento que pasaron 100 años desde que estuvimos todas juntas de nuevo!- exclamo rápido la chica pelirosa de cabello alborotado que las abrazaba.

-Pinkie, cariño, no seas ridícula, si ayer nos vimos en el centro comercial- la chicas más madura del grupo hablo, muy refinada y de pelo morado.

-Además ya se están poniendo moradas por la fuerza con la que las estas abrazando- menciono la otra chica de pelo azul oscuro con un mechón rosa y otro violeta.

-Ups- dijo la pelirosa de nombre Pinkie Pie, soltando a sus amigas dejando que respiren.

Una vez que recuperaron el aliento y saludaron a sus amigas Dash volteo de un lado a otro buscando a alguien con la mirada.

-¿Donde esta Applejack?- pregunto.

-Aquí esta Applejack- contesto una voz con acento granjero detrás de ella.

Todas voltearon a ver a una chica rubia con pecas en sus mejillas y un sombrero vaquero en su cabeza, y detrás de ellas un joven de gran altura, pelirrojo y con pecas también. Eran Applejack y su hermano mayor "Big" Macintosh.

Se acercó al grupo y se saludaron, Pinkie, la quiso abrazar como lo había hecho con Dash y Fluttershy, pero Applejack ya lo esperaba y la esquivo.

-Wow Pinkie, yo también te quiero niña pero no me tienes que romper la espalda con tus famosos abrazos- las demás chicas rieron a la frase mientras que Pinkie se desanimó por un microsegundo para volver a su famoso estado hiperactivo.

Macintosh, como caballero que era saludo a las amigas de su hermana, las cuales le respondieron el saludo para después irse a buscar a sus propios amigos, pues él era un estudiante de último año en el instituto.

Una vez solas, Dash se volteo al grupo.

-Oigan, ¿ya saben en que clase quedaron?- pregunto muy interesada.

-No, las esperábamos para ver todas juntas.- respondió Twilight apuntando al tablón donde estaban todos los nombres y asignaciones de clases de los alumnos.

-Pues que esperamos, vamos- dijo Dash.

Todas se acercaron y empezaron a buscar sus nombres.

-¡SI!- grito Dash al ver que estaba con Fluttershy y Twilight.

-¡No!- grito Pinkie al ver que le había tocado sola. Rarity estaba con Applejack.

Mientras que Dash celebraba, las demás trataban de consolar a Pinkie, la cual tenía un pañuelo en la mano secando sus lágrimas al saber que no estaba con sus amigas.

-Tranquila terroncito, nos veras en el almuerzo y la salida- le dijo Applejack.

-Además tu eres Pinkie Pie, serás amiga de toda la escuela cuando termine el día- agrego Twilight.

-Pinkie, cariño, si dejas de llorar, prometemos ir a Sugarcube Corner después de la escuela y te compraremos un pie- le dijo Rarity.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Pinkie.

-Lo juramos- dijo Fluttershy.

-¡YAY! ¡Ustedes son las mejores amigas del mundo!- las abrazo a todas mientras volvía a saltar de felicidad.

La campana sonó, y todos los estudiantes se dirigieron al auditorio donde la directora Celestia les daría la bienvenida. Las chicas llegaron y tomaron asiento, mientras la directora empezaba su discurso, Dash no presto atención y se relajó en su asiento pensando en los muchos logros deportivos que haría en esta escuela.

Pronto se quedó dormida y tuvo un sueño. En el se encontraba ella misma jugando con un niño al soccer, se la estaba pasando muy bien, reían y se esforzaban al máximo para ver quien ganaría.

Pero fue despertada por Fluttershy.

-Dash, es hora de ir a clases- le dijo.

-Ah sí, gracias Flutters- Dash se levantó y bostezo un poco, para luego dirigirse a su salón junto con Twilight y Fluttershy después de despedirse de las demás. A pesar de que la institución era grande, ya habían venido de visita antes así que ya sabían por dónde ir, además los salones de primer año estaban en el primer piso del primer edificio, no tenía por donde perderse.

Llegaron y tomaron asiento, Twilight en el frente, Dash en el medio al lado de la ventana y Fluttershy a su lado. Los profesores llegaron y se presentaron, y ya que era el primer día no dejaron mucho trabajo, solo dieron notas de lo que se vería en su clase.

Twilight siendo la perfecta alumna que es anoto cada palabra que dijo su profesor, Fluttershy también hacia sus apuntes, mientras Dash hacia una lista, pero de los deportes a los que se iba a inscribir.

Pasaron las horas hasta que llego el tiempo del almuerzo se dirigieron al comedor mientras Fluttershy y Twilight hablaban de los apuntes de los profesores.

-En serio Dash, necesitas poner mas atención- la regaño Twilight.

Dash rodo los ojos –Twilight ya te dije que cuando vas a ser una campeona olímpica como yo no necesitas números-

Twilight se sintió ofendida por eso -¡Dash! En esta vida todo necesita números- dijo con una determinada mirada.

-Claro Twilight , claro- le dio poca importancia Dash, mientras Twilight empezaba a hablar de la importancia de las matemáticas en la vida cotidiana. Fluttershy solo observaba con una sonrisa nerviosa la interacción entre sus amigas, y respondía con la cabeza cuando Twilight le hacía una pregunta, aunque no entendiera de lo que estaba hablando. Eso pasaba todo el tiempo.

Llegando al comedor compraron su almuerzo y buscaron al resto de sus amigas. Las encontraron ya sentadas y esperándolas.

-Y es por eso que el teorema de pitagoras es una bendición a la humanidad- termino Twilight su discurso.

-¿De nuevo hablando de la importancia de las matemáticas eh Twilight?- pregunto Applejack mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa.

-Creo que no esto ya nos lo dijo a todas ¿verdad? – dijo Rarity.

Twilight se sonrojo y dio una mordida a su sándwich.

-¿Como te fue haciendo amigos Pinkie? Digo si nos quieres decir…- pregunto suavemente Fluttershy a su hiperactiva amiga.

-¡Oh, me fue muy bien! ¡Ya soy amiga de todo el salón, y hasta encontré un chico muy divertido, se llama Cheese Sandwich y le encanta hacer fiestas, ¿no es genial?! ¡Hace fiestas como yo! – exclamo su amiga muy emocionada.

Rarity al escuchar la palabra "chico" miro a Pinkie -¿Oh? Pinkie ¿dijiste chico? O sea ¿un varón? ¿Acaso ya llegaste a esa edad?- pregunto con una sonrisa. Pero Pinkie solo la miro confundida.

Rarity dejo salir un suspiro y solo negó con la cabeza. Luego miro a todo el grupo y sus ojos empezaron a brillar.

-Pero hablando de chicos… ¡a que no saben que encontré en mi salón!- exclamo juntando las manos en su pecho.

-Oh, aquí va de nuevo- dijo Dash.

-¡Era tan apuesto, tan varonil… tan perfecto!- hablo la chica de pelo morado haciendo poses dramática mientras Dash la imitaba en tono de burla.

-¡Encontré a mi amado!- exclamo por lo alto. Varios alumnos la voltearon a ver pero ella no presto atención.

-Rarity, encuentras a tu amado a diario, ¿Cómo el chico que nos atendió ayer en la pizzería?- dijo Twilight.

-Pues fue todo un caballero- se defendió Rarity.

-Si, fue todo un caballero al preguntar si querías refresco normal o de dieta- dijo sarcásticamente Dash.

-¿Y qué hay de mi hermano?- pregunto Applejack, recordando la incómoda memoria cuando le presento a su hermano a una Rarity de 12 años y esta le pidió que se casaran.

Rarity también lo recordó al parecer pues se sonrojo de la vergüenza.

-Yo veo más al futuro que al pasado cariño- dio un sorbo a su bebida y luego miro a Applejack de manera picara – además no creas que no vi cómo te sonrojaste cuando nos saludó, Applejack querida-

Applejack que estaba mordiendo una manzana casi se ahoga, tomo agua y volteo a ver a Rarity.

-No me sonroje niña, s-solo… um… me dio calor es todo- dijo de manera poco convincente.

-Oh, vamos Applejack, ¿no recuerdas sus hermosos ojos verdes, o cuan suave se veía su cabello azul?- siguió insistiendo Rarity, a cada palabra más se sonrojaba Applejack y más asco sentía Dash.

-Hablo en serio Rarity, no fue nada- dijo escondiendo su cara bajo su sombrero.

-Aja, lo que digas cariño- le contesto la pelimorada.

-Ugh, ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea de chicos?- pregunto Dash, ya que nunca podía aportar nada a esas conversaciones.

-Si hablemos, de nuestra visita a Sugarcube Corner después de la escuela- dijo Pinkie.

-Sí, hablemos de nuestra visita a… ¿Qué?- Dash miro confusa a Pinkie.

-Sí, lo prometieron.-

-¿Lo hicimos?-

-Bueno, técnicamente, nosotras 4 lo hicimos, Dash estaba celebrando que le pasaran la tarea- contesto Twilight mirando a Dash.

Dash rio nerviosa, - oh, Pinkie no creo que pueda ir…-

La mencionada la volteo a ver con mirada de perrito pateado.

-¿Porque?-

-Es que hoy tengo que ir inscribirme a los clubs de deportes…- dijo Dash con mirada culpable.

-Oh… no es lo mismo si no están todas mis amigas- dijo Pinkie tristemente – así que, ¡tendrá que ser otro día!- dijo más animada.

Dash sintió alivio que Pinkie lo tomara tan bien, en verdad le debía una.

Terminaron de comer y hablaron un poco más, cuando sonó la campana y se dirigieron a sus salones, más cosas aburridas que no le interesaban a Dash pasaron hasta que la campana de fin de clases sonó.

Prácticamente voló, se despidió de sus amigas y se dirigió a los clubes lista para entrar a todos cuando…

-¡Que es eso de que solo puedes entrar a un club! ¿¡No me conoces!?¡Soy Rainbow Dash, yo debo ser la numero uno en todo!- le grito a la encargada de administración. Era una chica de mirada seria y largo cabello negro.

-Lo siento señorita pero reglas son reglas, son hechas por el consejo y todos las deben seguir.- dijo muy educadamente, a pesar de que Dash le había gritado hace un momento. –Ahora si tiene otra duda, de otra forma le pediré que se vaya- Dash la fulmino con la mirada pero ella ni se inmuto.

Dash dejo salir un gruñido y salió de la oficina de administración.

-¿Parece que te toco una gatita enojada eh Tavi?- dijo una chica de pelo corto azul, usaba unas gafas y unos audífonos.

-Solo son cosas con las que debo lidiar, ya que me comprometí a que lo haría, y por favor, me llamo Octavia, Vinyl.-

-Tch, tch. Parece que alguien necesita un abrazo de su mejor amiga- dijo la peliazul acercándose a Octavia. Está en respuesta le arrojo un lápiz, que quedó enterrado en la pared de atrás mientras le daba una mirada de los mil diablos -… o tal vez no… jeje- dijo nerviosa Vinyl Scratch.

Dash iba hecha una furia, no podía creerlo, ahí estaba ella ¡La gran Rainbow Dash! ¡Campeona de Campeonas! Se les estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata. ¿Y cuál era su respuesta? Que solo podía unirse a uno.

La pequeña chica avanzaba con un aura asesina, todos los sujetos en su camino se movían aterrorizados para no cruzar camino con ella.

Dash fue a la azotea para intentar calmarse. Genial, ahora tenía que elegir a que club unirse. Ella odiaba decidir ¡Los clubes deberían estar peleándose por ella, diablos!

-Ese ceño fruncido no le hace bien a tu adorable cara gatita.- se escuchó de repente.

Dash se congelo, nadie… NADIE, le decía adorable o gatita, a menos que sea su vergonzoso padre, y ni el salía ileso. Los ojos de Dash se encendieron en llamas cuando grito.

-¡¿Quién eres y donde estas?! ¡Sal para poder patear tu trasero! ¡Nadie me dice gatita!- exclamo furiosa.

-¿Oh? ¿Nadie?-

-¡NADIE!- volvió a gritar.

Se escuchó una risa y una figura salto del tejado del único, pequeño cuarto que había en la azotea. En cuanto la figura se hizo presente todo el enojo que Dash tenía se esfumo transformándose por sorpresa.

-Tu… como… que- no podía hablar, su sorpresa era enorme.

- No has cambiado nada, te extrañe, y ¿tú a mí? _**Dashie- **_pregunto un chico alto de cabello azul y ojos verdes.

-…Soarin- fue lo único que dijo Dash.

…

**¡Dum, dum! ¿Que les parecio? ¿Les gusto o no? Díganmelo en un review, que todo apoyo se acepta.**

**Notas:**

**Rainbow Streak es el padre de Dash en Fanon.**

**A Rainbow Dash me le voy a dirigir como Dash.**

**Flutters es el apodo de Fluttershy.**

**Aparecieron Octavia y Vinyl Scratch en este capitulo, voy a estar haciendo incluyendo Background Ponies en la historia, para que los reconozcan.**


	2. Bienvenidos?

_**MLP: FiM no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hasbro y DHX, este fanfic esta hecho sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

.

.

.

En cuanto la puerta de su apartamento se abrió Rainbow Streak salió corriendo del baño para darle a su hija una bienvenida a su estilo. En cuanto vio su pequeña figura se lanzó contra ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Pero algo andaba mal, el conocía a su hija a la perfección, para este punto ya lo hubiera golpeado o le hubiera dicho que se quitara, pero estaba inerte en sus brazos. Se separó de ella y dio unos pasos hacia atrás para observar su rostro.

-¿Dash?-

La chica se encontraba con mirada perdida, sus ojos mirando hacia abajo. Finalmente levanto la mirada y se encontró con el rostro sorprendido de su padre.

-Oh… lo siento papa, no te había visto.-

Ok, esto ya era perturbador. Su hija no solo se disculpó, pero lo hizo con un tono de voz tan débil que su padre se empezó a preguntar si en verdad era su hija.

-Hija, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo con la preocupación evidente en su voz.

-Estoy bien, solo cansada. Fue un día muy ocupado después de todo…- dijo de una manera monótona, y rodeando a su padre para dirigirse a su habitación. Antes de entrar se dio lo vuelta mirando a Streak.

-Voy a recostarme un rato- y sin más cerro la puerta de su habitación dejando a su padre solo y preguntándose qué le habrá pasado a su hija.

Dash, mientras tanto, arrojo su mochila a su escritorio y se tumbó en su cama, que desde esa mañana aún estaba sin tender. Se dio vuelta para quedar boca arriba y miro al techo de color celeste.

-_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás aquí Soarin? ¿Es que regresaste para hacerme recordar lo que tanto quiero olvidar?_- pensó la chica mientras recordaba el encuentro que tuvo con el muchacho en la escuela hace unas horas atrás.

_**Flashback**_

_-Soarin- dijo una atónita Dash al ver al chico de pelo azul que la observaba con brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en su rostro._

_Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. Un silencio muy incómodo. Soarin tosió levemente en su mano con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas al ver como Dash se le quedaba viendo de una manera muy intensa. _

_-¿… no vas a decir nada?- finalmente rompió el silencio el peliazul._

_Dash se le acerco, una sombra cubriendo su mirada. Cuando estuvo frente a él la diferencia de altura se hizo presente, pues Dash apenas llegaba a su pecho. Luego hizo algo que se esperaba, le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago._

_Soarin al sentirlo se alejo un poco de ella sosteniendo su abdomen con ambas manos, intentando recuperar el aliento la miro enojado en especial porque ella mantenía una cara estoica y la sorpresa quedo atrás._

_-¡Que rayos! ¿¡Es así como saludas a la gente, Dash!?- exclamo ya más no tan dolido. Para ser tan pequeña era muy fuerte._

_-Cállate, solo quería saber si no eras una ilusión- le dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos y mirando muy seria al chico._

_-¡Pero claro que soy real! ¿Por qué pensaste lo contrario?-_

_-No quería que mi mente me jugara una mala broma como ya lo ha hecho antes.-_

_Soarin sonrió divertido._

_-Oh, así que si admites que me has extrañado, tanto como para imaginarme al parecer.- dijo mirándola divertido. Dash perdió su semblante rudo y se sonrojo. _

_-¡Si claro! Si las pesadillas cuentan, créeme que he pensado mucho en ti- pero de inmediato volvió a su semblante serio. –Pero la mejor pregunta es, ¿qué haces aquí?-_

_Soarin alzo una ceja –Pues, estaba durmiendo cuando de repente llego una gatita enojada y me despertó con sus gritos.-_

_Dash se volvió a sonrojar – ¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso idiota! ¡Y no me digas gatita!- se acercó para intentar darle otro golpe pero el salto hacia atrás esquivándola –Me refiero a que haces aquí, en esta ciudad.-_

_Soarin puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza. –Pues para tu información, mis padres me decidieron enviar a este "prestigioso" instituto para asegurar mi mayor educación, así que estoy viviendo en esta ciudad ahora.- _

_-Y porque se molestarían en enviar a un cabeza dura como tú a una buena escuela?- se burló Dash._

_-Y que me dices de ti Dashie? Me sorprende que lograras entrar a la preparatoria con tus calificaciones!- se defendió Soarin._

_-Que dijiste!?- se molestó Dash encarándolo._

_-Lo que oíste enana!- le reclamo mirándola con igual furia, hasta chispas les salían por los ojos._

_-Vaya, como perros y gatos, parece que viejos hábitos no cambian eh?- se escuchó una voz femenina. Ambos voltearon para ver a una chica con de cabello rojo fuego vestida con el uniforme escolar._

_-Spitfire!- grito Dash sorprendida por segunda vez ese día._

_-Hola Dash, tiempo sin vernos- le dijo caminando hasta donde se encontraban y colocándose al lado de Soarin. Dash la volteo a ver hacia arriba pues era más alta que ella. __**(N/A: todos son más altos que Dash XD)**_

_-Spits que haces aquí? Creí que estabas anotándote en el club de soccer- le dijo Soarin. _

_-Pues ya lo hice, yo de hecho me quede para conocer a mis compañeros, no como tú, que apenas terminaste de escribir tu nombre saliste rumbo a la azotea, perezoso.- _

_-Hey!- se quejó Soarin._

_-Esperen, también te transfirieron a ti Spitfire?- pregunto Dash. La chica mayor se volteo a ver confundida a la pequeña._

_-Pues claro. O acaso crees que mama y papa mandarían a este inútil solo?- dijo apuntando a Soarin que como respuesta al insulto la miro de mala gana. Si, Spitfire y Soarin eran hermanos, cuando Soarin era bebe sus padres tuvieron un accidente y los padres de Spitfire que en realidad eran sus tíos, lo decidieron adoptar, Spitfire que tendría un año en ese entonces se emocionó al saber que tendría un hermanito. _

_Dash, no lo podía creer, no solo Soarin, pero Spitfire también? Debía ser una broma. Volver a ver a sus amigos de la infancia debería ponerla muy feliz, y en parte lo estaba. Verlos discutir como lo hacían mientras ella observaba era una escena muy familiar que había extrañado, pero también le trajo recuerdos que no quería._

_Apretando fuertemente su puño hablo. –Bueno, de verdad, es genial volver a verlos.- dijo haciendo una sonrisa forzada._

_-Si, note tu entusiasmo al verme.- dijo Soarin sobando su, aun, adolorido estómago. Dash no le hizo caso pero se hace tarde y ya conocen a mi papa, no quiero que se preocupe, así que… nos vemos después!- se dirigió a la puerta y bajo las escaleras de prisa._

_-Dash espera!- dijo Spitfire pero Dash la ignoro y se alejó de ese lugar y de los recuerdos que la inundaban. Decidió caminar a su casa, así podría aclarar su mente._

**Flashback End**

En su habitación Dash se giró y vio el reloj, decía 4:00 de la tarde.

-Cada vez que los vea recordare eso?- se preguntó a si misma Dash. –Esto hará de la preparatoria mas difícil de lo que creí.-

Se puso a pensar en Soarin y Spitfire y como habían cambiado. Spitfire era mas alta y mas madura, y también había crecido en otras áreas, pensó Dash con envidia.

Y Soarin, pues solo era mas alto, mucho mas alto. De seguro también tenia mas musculo, pues lo sintió cuando golpeo su abdomen… pero no era para sorprenderse, ellos tres siempre habían sido muy activos físicamente, era obvio que estuvieran en forma. También noto que su cabello azul era mas largo y se veía muy suave, como para pasar sus dedos por el…

-_WOW! De donde salió eso?!- _pensó Dash sorprendida. Pero era cierto… y sus ojos verdes parecía que se hicieron mas verdes todavía… esperen.

Rarity había mencionado a un chico del que se "enamoro" hoy… de cabello azul, ojos verdes y muy… apuesto… pero Dash no lo pensaba! Perfecto, Rarity se terminó enamorando de Soarin, y si descubría que lo conocía, no iba dejar la iba a dejar en paz.

Suspiro cansada, pero recordó otro detalle importante. El motivo por el cual no salió con sus amigas ese día…

-La inscripción de clubes! Lo olvide por completo, y todo por el tonto de Soarin!-

Perfecto, ahora tendría que ir mañana de nuevo. Bueno al menos tendría tiempo para pensar en que club entrar. De inmediato recordó su molestia, ella quería entrar a varios clubes! Que pasa con esa estúpida regla de solo uno! En la secundaria fue capitana de tres equipos.

-Ahora que recuerdo Spitfire menciono que se uniría al club de soccer. No es mala opción, pero el soccer ya me aburrió un poco… -

Se puso a pensar cual seria la mejor opción. –Me pregunto en cual se inscribió Soarin…- De nuevo volvió a pensar en el! Que le pasa hoy!?

Dash sacudió su cabeza un poco para olvidarse de el. Se levantó y se quitó el uniforme, poniéndose un short azul y una camisa sin mangas celeste con un arcoíris en el centro. Se dirigió a su escritorio y tomo un libro. Se dirigió a la cama y empezó a leer donde se quedo.

Si, la gran Rainbow Dash leía, pero era el nuevo libro de Daring Do, la única serie de libros que eran tan geniales que hasta ella los leía… no es que fuera una cerebrito!

Paso el tiempo y se quedo dormida, cuando despertó ya eran las siete de la noche. Si que se durmió, puso un guarda paginas en la página que se quedó y dejo el libro de nuevo en el escritorio. Para esta hora su padre ya tenia hecha la comida, lo noto por el olor en el aire, y el gruñir de su estomago.

Entro a su baño para lavarse un poco y salió a la cocina pero cuando doblo en la esquina tropezó con alguien en el pasillo. Cayó en su trasero y levanto la vista esperando ver a su padre, pero mucha fue su sorpresa al ver a… Soarin?

Ya que ella fue la única que se cayó, se levanto y miro al chico interrogante.

-Que haces en mi casa?- le pregunto, pero el muchacho no contesto, mas bien ni parecio escucharla, su mirada hacia abajo mirando un punto en especifico. Dash siguió su mirada para descubrir que estaba viendo sus blancas piernas que el short que traía puesto dejaba al descubierto.

La chica se sonrojo violentamente y por segunda vez en el día golpeo a Soarin en el estomago mientras grito –Pervertido!-

-Porque… de… nuevo?- pregunto agarrándose su estomago y recuperando el aliento.

-Por quedártele viendo a una chica como degenerado!- le reclamo la chica.

-Tienes suerte de que alguien te vea, chica de pecho plano y sin atributos!- exclamo Soarin, grave error.

Dash bajo la mirada, y cuando le levanto sus ojos gritaban muerte. Soarin palideció y empezó a retroceder mientras que la pequeña la envolvía una aura asesina. El peliazul de hecho empezó a pensar que moriría.

-**Soarin… PREPARATE!**- hablo Dash con tono oscuro y le lanzo una patada.

Soarin esquivo y no pudo creer lo que veía, el pie de Dash se enterró en la pared. Asustado, corrió por su vida al comedor. Dash saco su pie de la pared y corrió tras el, pero al llegar al comedor su enojo se esfumo ante la escena.

Ahí se encontraba su padre pero con Spitfire y detrás de ella un tembloroso Soarin que la usaba como escudo. La cena estaba en la mesa y olía deliciosa.

-Vaya, ya te levantaste Dash? Enviamos a Soarin a decirte que la cena ya estaba lista. Es de mala educación no salir cuando tienes invitados sabes hija, además es su cena de bienvenida.- exclamo feliz su padre al ver que su hija ya volvía a ser la de antes.

-Pero que hacen…? Espera, fiesta de bienvenida?- dijo Dash mirando a Spitfire y Soarin.

-Es lo que te quise decir antes de que te fueras Dash, nos mudamos al apartamento de al lado.- explico Spitfire. La boca de Dash se fue al suelo.

-No es fantástico Dash? Los escuche cuando llegaron y los invite a cenar! Como en los viejos tiempos, verdad?-

…

-Uh Dash?- pregunto su padre.

-Claro… fantástico.- menciono Dash débilmente mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a Spitfire y Soarin al lado derecho frente a Rainbow Streak.

_Este no es un día genial… _

.

.

.

**Hola! Gracias por leer y por los reviews. Estoy feliz de que les haya gustado el primer capitulo. Tratare de actualizar la historia cada semana, pero dependiendo de mi horario puede que lo pueda hacer dos veces por semana. Y tratare de mantenerlo interesante para que no se aburran XD**

**Les gusto el capitulo? Que le pasara a Dash ahora que viven en el mismo edificio? Soarin fue un idiota enorme por decirle eso? De hecho si… si lo fue XD**

**Bueno, me despido, hasta la próxima!**


	3. Sorpresas

_**MLP: FiM no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hasbro y DHX, este fanfic está hecho sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

.

.

.

Dash se despertó la mañana siguiente de muy mal humor; apenas había dormido y eso porque Rainbow Streak entretuvo mucho a Soarin y Spitfire contando historias de los viejos tiempos hasta que se hizo muy tarde. Cuando al fin se fueron Dash de inmediato se fue a dormir, sin embargo no pudo sacarse a sus amigos de su infancia de la mente y tener que escuchar a su padre relatar sus viejas "aventuras" tampoco ayudo.

Sin muchos ánimos Dash salió de su cama e hizo sus estiramientos matutinos; al terminar se ducho y después se puso su uniforme. A diferencia del día anterior, esta vez Dash se tomó su tiempo, termino en 20 minutos.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina buscando a su padre; la sorprendió el hecho de que no haya hecho un escándalo como el día anterior. Llegando al comedor vio una nota y la leyó.

"_Mi fabulosa e increíble hija_

_Lamento que no esté presente para tu segundo día de clases, pero créeme si por mi fuera correría al mundo solo para desearte buena suerte en tu día… pero al parecer mi jefe no piensa lo mismo pues me dijo que no era una excusa adecuada para llegar tarde al trabajo. Puedes creerlo?! Que excusa puede ser más indicada que despedirte de tu hija?_

_Bueno, ignorando eso, cuídate mucho y te deseo suerte! Triunfa como siempre lo has hecho! Te veo a la noche!"_

Después de eso había muchas imágenes que parecían ser marcas de besos junto con un mal dibujo de Streak con un pulgar arriba y guiñando con una sonrisa resplandeciente. Dash hizo una cara de asco mientras arrugaba la nota y la arrojaba al piso.

_-En serio… no puedes ser normal ni una vez?-_ pensó Dash de su padre mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Tomo su mochila y se fue después de cerrar con llave su apartamento. No quiso desayunar pues no tenía hambre. Antes de irse miro el apartamento de al lado; era ahí donde, desde el día de ayer, viven Soarin y Spitfire. Se preguntó si ya se habrían ido, y hasta pensó en tocar solo para asegurarse, pero opto por mejor no hacerlo. Ya tenía suficiente en su mente después de todo.

Mientras caminaba a la parada de autobús recordó que algo bueno había salido de la visita de ayer, Spitfire le ayudo a decidir a qué club entrar, y ahora que ya sabía solo tenía que ir a la oficina de administración antes de que empezaran las clases y anotarse. Spitfire siempre ha sido así, una hermana mayor responsable y de la que podría depender; escucho y aconsejo a la menor.

Dash sonrió de forma melancólica, así era la Spitfire que recordaba, y Soarin… cerro su puño con fuerza y miro su pecho plano recordando lo que el chico le dijo ayer. Si, estaba consciente de que ella está menos… desarrollada que las otras chicas de su edad! Pero qué derecho tenía el de decirle eso!

Ya estaba harta de que todos se lo dijeran, era muy común que la confundieran con niña de primaria; en especial teniendo amigas que resaltaban mucho como Fluttershy y Rarity y Pinkie y Applejack…. Y hasta Twilight! Soarin inflo sus mejillas y estampo su pie en la acera.

-**Soarin, si te encuentro te meteré el pie en el #"$"**! – grito.

-_Se nota que no ha cambiado! Siempre abre su boca antes de pensar… seguramente ira corriendo llorando con mama si lo llegara a… _- se detuvo en su caminar.

-Mama…-

Estos eran los recuerdos que no quería de regreso… maldito Soarin, nunca lo perdonaría… ni tampoco se perdonaría a ella misma…

.

.

.

El camino hacia la escuela fue incómodo, para Fluttershy al menos; era normal para la pelirosa ser callada, por eso Dash era la que hacia las conversaciones, pero esa mañana Dash iba en silencio, apenas Dash la saludo en la parada del autobús, se calló y no había vuelto a hablar. Fluttershy sabía que algo le pasaba a su mejor amiga, pero cada vez que quería preguntar qué pasaba, debido a su suave tono de voz, Dash no la escuchaba, o si la escuchaba la estaba ignorando.

Finalmente decidió rendirse y esperar a que Dash le contara si eso quería.

Una vez que llegaron a la escuela Dash se separó de Fluttershy diciéndole que debía hacer algo importante antes de clases y que la vería en el salón. La pelirosa miro con preocupación a su amiga que desaparecía en el tumulto de estudiantes.

Suspirando se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar a su salón, pensó en buscar a sus amigas pero de seguro estaban ocupadas y no quería molestarlas, siguió caminando tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto al estudiante frente a ella y se estrelló con él.

El chico volteo a ver molesto quien lo había golpeado pero sonrió de manera pervertida al ver a la pelirosa. Se acercó a ella sin ninguna intención pura.

-Lo lamento… yo no estaba mirando…- dijo Fluttershy de manera apenas audible mientras escondía parte de su cara detrás de su cabello en un intento de hacerse menos visible en cuando lo tuvo enfrente.

-Oye tranquila, soy yo el que debería disculparse sabes? Que tonto por no ver a una chica tan bella como tu pasar.- dijo sonriendo confiado, intento observar su rostro detrás de su largo cabello rosa pero no pudo reconocerla.

-Hmm, no me eres familiar, eres de primer año? Que sorpresa que vinieras por aquí.-

A esas palabras Fluttershy volteo para ver su alrededor y vio que todos los estudiantes eran mayores.

-_Qué vergüenza! Entre al pasillo de los mayores por andar tan distraída.- _pensó la pelirosa.

-Uh… yo me equivoque… así que tengo que… ir-rme a mi salón…- dijo muy bajo que apenas el chico la escucho, intento moverse a la izquierda para regresarse pero el chico la detuvo.

-Porque tanta prisa? Me llamo Stone Edge y aún falta un rato para que suene la campana, y ya que viniste hasta aquí, podríamos conocernos un poco mas- avanzo hacia ella con cada palabra, mientras ella retrocedía hasta que golpeo los casilleros. No había duda de que este chico intentaba algo con ella, solo que a diferencia de las otras ocasiones no estaba Dash con ella para espantar a los que la intentaban invitar a una cita.

Pero el parecía diferente a los demás, no era un chico de secundaria inexperto y sonrojado, mas parecía un depredador apunto de devorar a su presa. La acorralo poniendo sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, atrapándola en el lugar.

-Sabes, tener amigos mayores es algo muy bueno. Viene con muchos beneficios, si me los permites mostrártelos…- acerco su rostro muy cerca al de ella. Fluttershy quería llorar, ella era una persona extremadamente tímida e introvertida, a excepción de sus amigas, tenía contacto casi nulo con las personas, estar en una situación así la aterraba de manera horrible. Pudo oler un horrible aroma que de seguro era la colonia de él, hacía que sus ojos quemaran; solo quería empujarlo e irse corriendo, pero él era más grande y de seguro fuerte que ella, estaba atrapada.

-Jaja luces como si te fuera a comer, no te preocupes con flores tan frágiles como tú, soy muy gentil.- poso una mano en su rostro y Fluttershy quiso vomitar, estaba a punto de gritar cuando…

-Que pasa aquí?- se escuchó una voz grave detrás de ellos, Stone Edge volteo molesto y miro hacia arriba para ver a un pelirrojo alto de mirada seria.

-Oh, hey Macintosh, escucha no quiero ser grosero pero estoy ocupado así que no puedo hablar ahora.- dijo regresando su atención a la chica. Macintosh dirigió su mirada a la pelirosa que se le hizo muy familiar.

-Fluttershy?- al oír su nombre miro hacia arriba y se encontró a el hermano de Applejack. Macintosh pudo apreciar su rostro mejor, estaba muy pálido y parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

Frunció el ceño y vio a Stone Edge, este observo el contacto entre los otros dos y se puso nervioso al ver la mirada de Macintosh; Usualmente el joven era tranquilo, pero verlo así hacia que se viera muy intimidante.

-Déjala tranquila Stone- hablo muy serio el pelirrojo, y Stone se fue alejando algo asustado.

-Oye… tranquilo Mac, escucha, no sabía que era tu novia, esas cosas se dicen para evitar malentendidos sabes?- dijo riendo nerviosamente para después alejarse rápidamente.

Macintosh, que aguanto las ganas de sonrojarse al escuchar la palabra "novia" miro a la pelirosa para ver que seguía temblando. No era muy cercano a ninguna de las amigas de su hermana, solo las conocía por nombres y apariencia, mas allá de un saludo cordial, no había contacto. Pero si sabía por lo que Applejack contaba que Fluttershy era muy tímida, además se dio cuenta por el mismo por como actuaba cuando él estaba cerca, a diferencia de las demás chicas Fluttershy no lo veía cuando lo saludaba, siempre miraba a otro lado, y si le preguntaba algo usualmente Dash o alguien más respondía por ella. Pero no la juzgaba, el también era tímido y callado. Pasar algo así debió ser muy duro para ella.

-Estas bien? No te paso nada?- pregunto suavemente para no alterar más a la chica.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, no podía hablar. Macintosh decido darle unos momentos para que se calmara; una vez que pareció estar mejor, hablo de nuevo.

-Fluttershy que haces aquí? Este es el pasillo de los mayores, el tuyo esta por allá.- la chica ya calmada se sonrojo de vergüenza al explicarle.

-Es que… andaba distraída y no me di… cuenta… Muchas gracias por ayudarme, yo no me quiero imaginar lo… que me podría haber pasado-

Macintosh sonrió.

-No hay problema, pero ten más cuidado, la mayoría de los chicos aquí se creen dueños de la escuela y no dudan en saltar a la primera chica que vean, como ya vistes con Stone, parecen mas monos de circo que estudiante si me preguntas.-

Al escuchar la comparación Fluttershy dio una pequeña risa.

Macintosh se sorprendió al escuchar a la chica reír. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba.

-Oye, es la primera vez que te veo reír, de hecho esta es la primera conversación normal que tenemos-

En eso tenía razón, de las veces que visitaron la casa de Applejack su hermano Mac no hablaba mucho, Applejack menciono que era tímido, lo cual sorprendió a la pelirosa, alguien tan alto y fuerte como él? Era tímido como ella? Muchas veces quiso hablar con él, seria lindo tener a alguien que se pareciera a ella, y por lo que AJ mencionaba tenían cosas en común, como que a ambos les gustaban los animales.

Quería ser su amiga, pero no encontraba el valor para hablarle.

-Pero me alegra sabes? Me alegra poder hablar contigo así.- dijo Macintosh con una sonrisa, provocando un pequeño sonrojo en la chica.

-Pero se está haciendo tarde, deberías ir a tu clase.- menciono mirando su reloj.

La chica saco su celular y se dio cuenta de que la campana ya iba a sonar.

-Si debo irme pero…- nerviosa, miro a un grupo de chicos que pasaron caminando mientras reían fuertemente. Mac, capto lo que quería decir.

-Te acompaño a tu salón.- dijo, Fluttershy negó con la cabeza.

-Oh no, no es necesario, no quiero ser una molestia…- la verdad le aterraba pasar sola por esos pasillos, pero no quería molestar.

-No hay problema, de verdad- dijo empezando a caminar y señalando a Fluttershy que fuera con él. La chica camino a su lado.

-Seguro que no es una inconveniencia?- pregunto una vez más la pelirosa.

-Eeyup-

.

.

.

Dash salió de la oficina de administración, al fin se había inscrito a un club y esa misma tarde después de clases era la primera reunión. Suspiro aliviada, desde hace rato había estado deprimida, hasta pudo notar como Fluttershy quería hacer algo para animarla, pero siendo la callada y tímida chica que era no encontró una manera de hacerlo. No quería que su pelirosa amiga, o cualquiera de sus otras amigas se preocuparan por ella, no debían hacerlo, no era su culpa después de todo.

_-No tengo porque estar así. Llevo siete años evadiendo ese tema, puedo hacer esto! Yo soy Rainbow Dash! No voy a estar deprimida y arruinar el ánimo de mis amigas! _– Dash se alentó a ella misma en su cabeza que no vio a la persona frente a ella.

Tum!

Dash sobo su cabeza, pues había estrellado con alguien, -Porque siempre me pasa esto?- dijo en voz baja.

Miro a la persona con la que se estrelló, era una chica alta, de cabello blanco con las puntas de color morado, tenía ojos amarillos, se veía mayor y sobre su uniforme traía una chaqueta de aviador.

-Ten más cuidado niña!- exclamo con molestia la muchacha y siguió su camino.

-Oye! Tu debiste fijarte primero!- Dash bufo con molestia mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba a su salón. Llego apenas a tiempo, pues la campana sonó de inmediato, camino a su asiento justo entre la ventana y Fluttershy, y saludo a Twilight en el camino, esta le regreso el saludo pero le dio esa mirada de "deberías llegar mas temprano Dash".

Al sentarse el profesor entro y empezó a preparar sus cosas.

-Dash- escucho a Fluttershy hablar, lo cual era raro, ella nunca hacia ruido en clases.

-Que pasa Flutters?-

-Um, solo… bueno… quería saber si tu… ya estas mejor?- dijo preocupada. Dash le sonrió, quería asegurarse de que su amiga no se molestara mas por ella.

-No te preocupes Fluttershy, ya estoy mejor, lamento haberte preocupado.-

Fluttershy le sonrió, pero adentro se preguntó si en verdad estaba mejor su amiga.

-También lamento haberte dejado sola en la mañana, nada paso verdad?-

Fluttershy recordó el incidente de la mañana y como Macintosh la ayudo. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosas mientras volteaba la mirada dejando confundida a Dash.

Llegando la hora del almuerzo las tres amigas se dirigieron a la cafetería, Dash al no haber desayunado tenia mas hambre de lo normal, así que llegando tomo su comida y se fue al comedor encontrándose a Rarity y Applejack, después de saludarse buscaron una mesa, pero por suerte Pinkie ya estaba ahí y había guardado una mesa para ellas; en cuanto las vio las saludo para que se sentaran, pero a su lado había un chico, tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro y el pelo café alborotado como Pinkie.

-Hola chicas! Les guarde los asientos!- dijo animada Pinkie. Las cinco chicas se sentaron sin decir nada, observaron al chico y luego a Pinkie, y se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que Twilight hablo.

-Um… Pinkie no nos vas a presentar?- pregunto.

-Qué? Oh! Si!- tomo al chico por el hombro y se dirigió a las chicas. –Él es Cheese Sandwich! Es mi compañero del que les hable ayer.-

El chico sacudo las manos de cada una mientras hablaba eufóricamente, igual a Pinkie –Hola! Un gusto al fin conocerlas, Pinkie me ha hablado mucho de ustedes! Díganme Cheese, espero llevarme muy bien con todas!-

La velocidad y el entusiasmo con la que dijo esas palabras rivalizaban con Pinkie, dejo a todas las chicas anonadadas.

Applejack que se recuperó de la impresión primero hablo, -Eh, hola compañero, pues si eres amigo de Pinkie, eres bienvenido con nosotras!-, sonrió la rubia mientras se dirigía a Cheese, -Yo soy-

-Oh tu eres Applejack!- interrumpió Cheese a la rubia.

-Eh si…cómo?- Cheese vio a cada una de ellas y las nombro-

-Tu eres Dash! Y tu Twilight! Y tú debes ser Rarity! Y por supuesto Fluttershy!- las chicas se quedaron en silencio de nuevo.

-Como lo supiste?- pregunto Rarity.

-Pinkie me lo conto!-

-Si! Le conté todo!- dijo feliz Pinkie.

-Pero dijiste que lo conociste ayer Pinkie.- menciono Twilight.

-Si pero es como si lo hubiera conocido…- empezó Pinkie.

-Toda la vida!- termino Cheese y ambos se rieron, mientras las chicas solo miraban confundidas. Una vez que el ambiente se calmó empezaron a comer mientras conversaban. Dash comía con mucho gusto pues su estómago lo pedía a gritos. Rarity vio como su amiga comía y la regaño.

-Rainbow Dash!-la mencionada volteo a verla, con la boca aun llena de comida.

-Qué?- hablo sin tragar, haciendo que un tic apareciera en la cara de Rarity.

-Honestamente, cuando has visto a una chica comer como animal?- ambas voltearon al frente para ver a Pinkie haciendo lo mismo, mientras devoraba su rebanada de pastel. Dash alzo una ceja mientras veía a Rarity.

-Bueno… Pinkie es una excepción!-

-Y como esperas que coma entonces Rarity?- pregunto Dash.

-Oh, pues delicadamente por supuesto!- dijo Rarity mientras con sus utensilios cortaba un pequeño pedazo de su ensalada y lo comió después de masticarlo por varios momentos, luego tomo su servilleta y se limpió con cuidado. Regreso su atención a Dash, -Así podrías comer!-. Pero cuando volteo Dash ya estaba comiendo como antes, Rarity se rindió, se alejo un poco para que no le fuera a caer nada a su comida.

Dash estaba tan ensimismada en su comida que no vio que alguien se acercaba.

-Sigues comiendo como desesperada eh?-

Dash miro al sujeto que le hablo, para su molestia, era Soarin que la observaba con una sonrisa burlona. Dash trago y frunció el ceño.

-Y eso a ti que Soarin?- pregunto molesta.

-Soarin!- exclamo Rarity, -Te gustaría comer con nosotros?- le ofreció a su compañero.

-_¡NO!_- pensó Dash mientras miraba a Soarin molesta. Pero el al ver su expresión sonrió aún más, no pasando una oportunidad para provocar a Dash se sentó frente a ella.

-Si alguien tan linda como tu me pregunta, como me podría negar?- dijo sonriendo a Rarity.

-Oh Soarin! No seas hablador!- dijo la peli-morada mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban y tapaba delicadamente su boca con el dorso de su mano.

-_Si, por favor no seas hablador_.- pensó Dash.

-Déjenme presentarme, soy Soarin, compañero de Rarity y Applejack.- se dirigió a las chicas.

Todos en la mesa, menos Dash y sus compañeras, se presentaron.

-Oye Soarin, entiendo que conozcas a Rarity y Applejack, pero y Dash? Fue muy familiar como le hablaste.- menciono Twilight, y Dash esperaba que no lo hiciera.

-Bueno es que…- Dash empezó pero el chico la interrumpió.

-Sí, eso es porque Dash y yo somos amigos de la infancia.- dijo Soarin.

-De verdad? Dash nunca te menciono.- dijo Rarity. Las chicas miraron a Dash que rio nerviosa.

-Bueno pues porque…- hablo nerviosa pero Pinkie (por suerte) la interrumpió.

-Oh! Ser amigos de la infancia es lo mejor! Dinos Soarin, tienes buenas historias de Dash cuando era pequeña!?- pregunto emocionada Pinkie.

Dash quería gritar, no quería que ese tonto hablara de más.

-Pues si, aunque es difícil imaginarla mas pequeña!- todos en la mesa, menos Dash, rieron, mientras la pequeña apretaba los puños.

Pasaron el rato hablando sobre la infancia de Dash, para su molestia, y para hacerlo todavía peor, Soarin se llevo bien con sus amigas, hasta Fluttershy hablo con el, y Fluttershy le aterraba hablar con gente que no le es familiar.

Cuando ya casi sonaba la campana de fin de receso, Applejack saco una bolsa de papel.

-Bueno amigos, ayer hice un pay de manzana, pero no lo terminamos así que decidí traerlo para que puedan comer- dijo poniendo la bolsa en la mesa.

-Wohoo! Los pays de Applejack son legendarios.- exclamo feliz Pinkie.

-No son la gran cosa.- dijo la rubia.

-No seas modesta querida, si son divinos!- agrego Rarity.

-Oh, yo adoro los pays de manzana!- menciono feliz Soarin, pues era verdad, el adoraba los pays.

Applejack se sonrojo un poco, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Rarity, en especial porque su amiga nunca se portaba así cuando había chicos cerca.

-Pues espero que te gusten.- dijo sonriendo la granjera aun sonrosada.

Así todos agarraron un pedazo con un "gracias". Pinkie y Cheese comieron los suyos primero.

-Sí que son deliciosos!- dijo Cheese, mientras Pinkie masticaba feliz el suyo.

Dash también devoro su pedazo. Tenía que admitir que su amiga era una excelente cocinera. Miro para ver como reaccionaba Soarin, pues ya sabía que le encantaban esas cosas. Observo como lo olfateaba primero, y luego le dio una mordida. Mastico por unos momentos y trago. Luego hizo algo que Dash no esperaba ni en sus sueños.

Se levantó y tomo las manos de Applejack, -cásate conmigo!- exclamo. Al hacerlo, Twilight casi se ahoga con su pay que estaba masticando, Fluttershy tapo su boca con una mano mientras, Pinkie y Cheese miraban sin entender nada, y Rarity que estaba bebiendo de su vaso de agua la escupió.

Applejack estaba mas roja que… bueno una manzana. Y Dash no reacciono, solo se quedó paralizada cuando escucho esas palabras. Los estudiantes alrededor empezaron a hablar entre ellos mientras apuntaban a la mesa.

-Oye me podrías…soltar?- dijo muy avergonzada Applejack. Soarin se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y salto a su asiento, también avergonzado.

-Disculpa jeje, es que reacciones sin pensar- dijo con una mano detrás de su cabeza, -pero en serio, este pay es tan bueno que me casaría para comerlo comería todos los días- dijo comiendo el resto de su pay.

-No tenías que decir eso… te podía hacer más cuando pidieras…- dijo en voz baja la rubia mientras escondía su rostro detrás de su sombrero. Toda la mesa se quedó en silencio por unos momentos.

-Vaya Applejack, que afortunada, si quieres yo podría diseñar tu vestido de novia- dijo burlona Rarity, mientras le daba unos pequeños golpes en el codo a la rubia.

-Que dices Rarity?- pregunto Applejack aún más avergonzada.

-Si y Pinkie y Cheese pueden planear tu boda, verdad?- les pregunto a ambos que sonrieron.

-Claro! Y el tema principal serán las manzanas!- exclamo feliz Pinkie siguiendo el juego a Rarity.

-Y en vez de pastel habrá un enorme pay de manzana!- dijo Cheese.

Applejack y Soarin, ambos estaban avergonzados a con la conversación que los demás tenían, pero pronto se unieron a las risas y un ambiente feliz se formó en la mesa. Pero se rompió cuando Dash se levantó, su cabello cubriendo sus ojos.

-Dash?- pregunto Fluttershy.

Dash salió corriendo a pesar de los llamados de sus amigas.

Se dirigió a la azotea y camino hacia el borde para ver hacia abajo al patio y a los alumnos que comían afuera.

-_Que rayos fue eso!? Porque me moleste tanto!? No quería preocuparlas y ahora estoy segura que lo están!_- pensó Dash.

-Soarin! El es la culpa de todo lo que me ha pasado hasta ahora, como se le ocurre llegar y llevarse tan bien con MIS amigas! Y contar historias de mi infancia! Y… y decirle eso a Applejack…- Dash noto como su voz empezó a quebrarse.

-Maldito Soarin, maldito Soarin! MALDITO SOARIN!- grito Rainbow Dash.

.

.

.

Dash, regreso a clases justo a tiempo, pero no miro ni a Twilight ni a Fluttershy, ignorando todo intento de la pelirosa de hablarle. Esta vez de hecho, si se enfocó en la clase, solo para ignorar pensar en Soarin.

Cuando las clases llegaron a su fin Dash guardo sus cosas y salió hacia la salida pero Twilight la atrapo primero.

-Dash! Que fue eso en el comedor? Nos preocupaste.-

Dash frunció el ceño por segunda vez ese día.

-Estoy bien Twilight, solo me dolió el estómago, por eso fui al baño.- sabia que no era la mejor mentira, pero no le iba a decir que estaba molesta porque Soarin se hizo amigo de ellas y Dash estaba en contra de eso.

-Segura?- Twilight tenia sus dudas de la actitud de Dash.

-Claro, ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a mi club- dijo rodeando a Twilight y saliendo.

-Dash!- escucho como la llamaba Fluttershy. Se detuvo pero no volteo.

-Que pasa Flutters?-

-Tu en verdad estas bien? Si te pasa algo, puedes contármelo, somos amigas verdad?- le pregunto la pelirosa.

Dash no contesto de inmediato, pero se volteo solo un poco para ver su cara.

-Claro que somos amigas Fluttershy, estoy bien.- sonrió, pero no era su sonrisa normal, era forzada y vacía. Fluttershy bajo la mirada triste, pues sabía que Dash mentía y no quería contarle.

-Ya veo… bueno, hasta mañana.- dijo débilmente la pelirosa mientras se iba.

-_Lo lamento Fluttershy, pero no te tengo que molestar con mis problemas… puedo resolverlos yo misma._- pensó Dash mientras se dirigía a su club.

Una vez en los vestidores Dash se puso el uniforme, un short azul y una playera simple de color blanco.

Mientras se cambiaba sintió la penetrante mirada de alguien en su espalda, pero se volteo y nadie la miraba. Pensó que solo fue su imaginación, una vez que termino, el silbato del entrenador sonó, indicándoles a las chicas que salieran.

Ya en el patio, se formaron en dos hileras, una de hombres y otra de chicas. Dash se fijo para ver quienes serian sus compañeros, no que necesitara saber, ella sola podía ganar lo que fuera. Se sorprendió al ver a la chica alta de cabello blanco con la que tropezó en la mañana, una rubia de ojos muy curiosos que estaba comiendo un… muffin? Y una chica de un poco mas alta que ella, de cabello ámbar y ojos de mismo color. En cuanto sus miradas chocaron Dash se dio cuenta que era ella la chica que la miraba en los vestidores de esa manera.

_-Que rayos se trae?- _pensó Dash.

-Muy bien chicos y chicas! Bienvenidos al nuevo año del equipo de carrera de campo (track and field… búsquenlo), yo seré su entrenador, Grey Lightning! Ahora cada uno se presentara y dirá su año. Empiecen los hombres!-

Pero cuando el primer chico iba a empezar alguien mas entro por la puerta, el entrenador miro molesto al nuevo.

-Primer día y llega tarde eh? Porque no te presentas primero, señor tardado.- exclamo molesto.

-Claro, mi nombre es Soarin y soy de primer año-

Dash de inmediato miro al chico de pelo azul que tenia una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba al entrenador.

-_No, que rayos hice para que el destino me castigue así!_- se dijo a si misma Dash mientras miraba a su nuevo compañero…

-Espero y nos llevemos muy bien!-

* * *

**Hola! Diablos, si que voy tarde esta vez! Pero que les digo, estas dos semanas fueron brutales en mi trabajo T.T, y la escuela tampoco fue tan misericordiosa… apenas tuve tiempo libre. Pero espero disculparme con este capitulo mas largo jeje.**

**Tengo que admitir, el papa de Dash es muy divertido de escribir! Y salió Cheese Sandwich, esperen mas de el y Pinkie! Mac y Fluttershy… habra algo ahí? Pronto explicare mas acerca de el pasado de Dash y Soarin (y Spitfire) y el porque del resentimiento de Dash, pero ustedes pueden darse una idea. A que no adivinan quienes son las nuevas compañeras de Dash. Y finalmente, Applejack, una gran rival?**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, díganme lo que piensan!**


End file.
